


Kurobasu Drabble Collection

by Omoidaseru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoidaseru/pseuds/Omoidaseru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from tumblr, based on prompts. Will be updated as and when enough are collected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurobasu Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Organised by pairing, feel free to skip those you don't wish to read!

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Hara Kazuya**

**Firm Kiss, 192 words**

Just when he thought he’d met the most annoying person in the world, someone else popped up – quite literally, in this case, considering it was Hara bursting chewing gum into his hair that had started their relationship to begin with. As it was, he didn’t know how he managed to put up with the other, but he suspected that it had something to do with how quiet he usually was, beyond the annoying pops of gum whenever he decided to break in a new piece. He got used to it, of course, but that didn’t make it any less annoying when he was trying to study.

“ _Hara._ ”

Voice strained, he taps his pen against the table, shooting an annoyed look the other’s way, but it doesn’t seem to do anything at all. Tutting his tongue, Kasamatsu crawls over, grabbing onto the other’s shoulders, moving in to pop the bubble the other is forming with his lips; theirs meet a moment later, when the gum has successfully been removed, but he lingers nonetheless, pulling away with the gum in his own mouth.

“…Kindly stop the fucking gum thing for ten minutes, would you?”

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Imayoshi Shoichi**

**Neck Kiss, 145 words**

Impulses tended to strike at the weirdest times, didn’t they? It had never occurred to Kasamatsu to thing of Imayoshi as having a beautiful neck, but right now he was a hard time not looking at it. Strong, he thinks. Everything about Imayoshi screams slim-lined strength, so maybe that’s what’s fuelling his current thought process – not that it really matters what’s kicking this off, of course, but it’s nice to pretend he at least looks like he knows what he’s doing right now.

Perching on the other’s lap, oh so casually, he leans in, running his tongue along a small patch of skin upon the other’s neck, biting in gently once he’s done. Giving a little suck on the same spot, he pulls away after a moment, pecking the reddening skin with a small smile. It looked so much better with his mark upon it.

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Hanamiya Makoto**

**Nose Kiss, 123 words**

Nothing seemed to work out the way you thought it would, and that was the only thing he could think of as truth right now. He’d never considered the possibility of being attracted to anyone, least of all a man, but here he was, spending his life with someone like Hanamiya and oh, that was a bigger shock than most. Hanamiya was cruel, but at least he was upfront about it – in a way, it was almost… Not cute, but definitely refreshing.

Yawning, Kasamatsu runs a hand through his hair, stumbling over to where the other sits. It’s too early for him to be up on his day off, but at least he has decent company for it, right? Sitting down, he leans over to peck the tip of Hanamiya’s nose, promptly laying down to rest his head in the raven’s lap when he’s done. Yeah, much more comfortable this way.

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta**

**Kiss Along the Hips, 130 words**

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but things tended to when you were as drunk as Kasamatsu was at this point. He had explained, in slurred speech, that really, it was entirely Kise’s fault for having such an enticing walk, sliding his hands across the other’s thigh, surprised when he’s not pushed away immediately. He’s laying down, now, his head between Kise’s legs, still mildly stunned that he hasn’t been thrown out, slapped, punched, whatever the hell the normal reaction is, but he’s not complaining; this close, he can see the outlines of Kise’s hips, where the slightest hint of bone pushes through rippling muscles.

Beautiful, he thinks, leaning forward to run his mouth along one such hipbone, gentle kisses that lead nowhere for now.

**Gentle Peck, 135 words**

Kise was so much cuter when he was sleeping, though Kasamatsu didn’t know why that was. It was the early hours of the morning, and their team was due, as a collective, to be up soon to start that day’s training – they hadn’t come out to the mountains for no reason, after all. Still, since he was already up, and his chosen roommate for this trip was still asleep, he figured it did no harm, sitting in silence for a moment, just watching the sun come up. His attention soon moves to the way Kise’s chest rises and falls, though, and how peaceful he looks; yeah, he can’t help but move closer himself, leaning over to kiss, gentle, Kise’s lips, keeping his voice quiet as he speaks.

“Wake up, Ryouta. It’s time to get up.”

**Propane Nightmares, 370 words**

Times like this, Kasamatsu wondered just what the fuck they’d gotten themselves into. It was all about doing the right thing, performing their duty for the rest of mankind’s future, but really? They’d all be lucky to go out in a blaze of fire, rather than cut down on their first day of official service – unfortunately for most, that looked to be the way the majority of his new recruits were gonna go. There was a boy amongst them, with hair like the sun and a smile of carefree arrogance and, oh, Kasamatsu dearly hoped that he wouldn’t be broken by day’s end.

Their horses were ready, saddled and ready to gallop to freedom. Ha, if only that were the case – swallowing hard from his position at the left flank, he attempts to push down the rising dread as he gazes around, noting expressions from suitable nervousness, apprehension and in some fucked up cases, excitement – yeah, they were going beyond the walls, but this wasn’t the time to be happy about that. This was the time to be on guard; just because their horses were fast, that didn’t mean the titans couldn’t run faster, yet another lesson he hopes isn’t taught too harshly today. They’ve prepared for the possibility of loss. He just hopes it isn’t too much.

They’re off not much later, cantering through meadows that most have never laid eyes upon before; taking a moment to look around once more, he spots the blonde, noting the smile on his face even as his eyes dart around, and Kasamatsu thinks ‘Good’. It’s gonna pay to be alert, when they’re at the forest and the danger of being ambushed is up a thousand percent. Their eyes meet then, and Kasamatsu can’t help but think of him as a scared little boy, even as he makes a mental note to look out for Kise in the future. He’ll be one to reckon with, once he comes into his own – if he ever gets that chance, that is.

Years later, once the war is nearing it’s end, after Kasamatsu loses his arm in an easily avoidable accident, it’s Kise who burns in his place. He’s never been so proud in his life.

**Text, 328 words**

The first text comes at a little past midnight, and Kasamatsu swears, under his breath, that Kise is lucky that he was still awake, else he would have to expect a cursory kick to the fucking face the next morning. Instead, Kasamatsu groans, rolling onto his stomach as he picks his phone up, music still playing in his ears – he had been reading, but he doubts Kise will let him be until he gets an answer now.

[Senpai! Kurokocchi just threw up everywhere! What do I do?!?]

[Die.]

Yeah, that was a great response – rolling his eyes, he drops his phone beside his pillow and continues reading, though he’s once more interrupted when his phone doesn’t stop with the fucking vibrating for the next two minutes again, he swears to god he really is going to hunt Kise down and shove his phone down the fucker’s throat. Opening the messages but not exactly reading them, the captain’s irritation grows bit by bit as the saga of Kurokocchi’s mysterious illness continues – no, he does not actually give a fuck, and he can hear Kise’s whining even when his words are in text form.

[But senpai! I think he’s really ill!]

[Kurokocchi won’t stop retching!]

[Seriously senpai I’m freaking out here what do I do???]

[Oh my god he got it on my shirt]

Snorting, he clicks out of his messages again, but the guilt of leaving the situation like that overcomes him at last – urgh, fuck these troublesome youngsters. Standing, he pulls on his jacket, heading for the front door.

[Tell me where you are, I’m on my way.]

[Senpai!!!! We’re at mine.]

He hates that he knows where it is, but he supposes it’s better than having to guess at this time of night. Rolling his eyes, Kasamatsu sets off, running through the streets to play prince fucking charming. Kise is still getting a slap, though maybe Kasamatsu will wait until Kuroko is safely tucked into bed first.

**Risky Business – Avengers Au. 274 words**

Yeah, he was bored, tired and sweaty as fuck – SHIELD liked to run him ragged most of the time, so could you blame him for casually inviting himself into Kise’ tower to use his pool for a while. He deserves this, goddamn it; his muscles are aching, but once he’s stripped off to his boxers, slipped into the warmth of the heated pool, Kasamatsu starts to relax, letting the water do it’s thing for now. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in when he hears the sound of footsteps, but it’s long enough that his bad mood isn’t present any more.

“Yu-Yukio, what are you doing here?”

“Hm..?”

Ah.. Looks like he’s been caught. Shrugging his shoulders, he closes his eyes and sinks into the water a little more, hearing Kise come a little closer. The blonde tuts his tongue, the sound of clothing being taken off the only sound beside the water lapping against the side of the pool for a while. When he opens his eyes, Kise is getting into the pool, completely nude – it’s a good thing Kasamatsu has seen it all before. Submerged, the blonde makes his way over to Kasamatsu easily enough, swimming in lazy strokes until he’s close enough to touch, coming closer still, breath on Kasamatsu’s lips.

“If you’re going to take your clothes off to come in, shouldn’t you take your boxers off as well..?”

Glancing down, he can see as well as feel where Kise’s fingers are touching, sliding under the elastic of his boxers. Flickering a smile, he attempts casual for a moment.

“Take them off me, then.”

And oh, how he does.

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Kiyoshi Teppei**

**Kiss in the Rain, 156 words**

He wondered why he bothered to make plans at all when the weather didn’t ever co-operate. All week long, it had been beautiful weather; full sunshine, barely a breeze in sight, yet the day he’d picked out to go out with Teppei, to spend a bit of time doing what couples usually did, a storm had spawned and the heavens had opened onto them, mid walk through the park. Great. Scowling, he tugs on his boyfriend’s hand and takes shelter under a bus stop for now, thankful that nobody seems to be around right now. Huffing, he leans against the other, muttering mild threats to the gods of rain and fate as he does. At least he’s comfortable, he supposes, nuzzling into Teppei’s neck as they wait for it to end.

“…Sorry.”

Muttering the apology, he tilts his head upwards and kisses the other’s lips.

“Next time, I’ll check the weather reports before dragging you out.”

**Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn’t, 480 words**

It was idle curiosity, really. Nothing more, nothing less – who wouldn’t be curious about that sort of thing? Kasamatsu had been wearing the Kaijou uniform for the past three years, and no-one was prouder of their team than him; wanting to wear another uniform didn’t make him a traitor, right? Sitting in Kiyoshi’s room, waiting for him to return with drinks or sweets or whatever it was he had been muttering about when Kasamatsu had shown up out of the blue, he finds his gaze travelling from wall to wall. Simple but messy, why had he expected anything else? Beside his bed lays a gym bag – that, uh. That would be where he kept it, right?

Technically, he’s not doing anything wrong. Kiyoshi is gonna be a while, judging by the slight whining he can hear from downstairs – most likely his grandparents – so Kasamatsu has a little time to do this. Besides, he’s hardly gonna tell his boyfriend off for something this stupid. Right? Right. Taking the jersey from the gym bag, running his fingers over the large number seven that adorns the front, the raven takes a nervous look around the room and casually removes his blazer, carefully laying it over the bed, fingers unbuttoning his shirt and he really must be crazy for doing this.

Not that appears to be stopping him.

Slipping the jersey on, he bunches his hands in the front and brings it up to his nose, taking a deep breath. Yeah, he doesn’t know what’s come over him, nor is he particularly inclined to find out; there’s something comforting in wearing something that belongs to Teppei, something that defies understanding. Eyes darting towards the door, his hands move to his belt, trousers dropping with relative ease as he seats himself on the edge of the bed and waits for a moment.

Embarrassment hits him all at once; cursing himself for being such a fucking idiot, telling himself that he should have resisted the urge after all and that wow, no, waiting for Teppei in such a state was a really bad idea this early into their relationship, Kasamatsu starts to tug his trousers back up. His fingers are working on his belt when the door opens, the brunette standing there with a smile on his face and a tray of something hot to drink in his hands, his mouth turning to a perfect ‘oh’ of surprise as the silence drags on. [Kasamatsu is 100% sure that he’s never been so mortified in his life when he sees the look on the other’s face. Fuck his mind.]

“Do-Don’t say a word, got it? Lemme just get this stupid thing off-”

His hands are already tugging the jersey up and off when one of Kiyoshi’s rests upon them, pulling them away. Looking back, Kasamatsu watches the other shrug, lifting his hands into a surrender pause.

“…Keep it on for a while. Looks good on you.”

**Some sad news, 384 words**

He’d been told over and over again that it was risky, this operation Kiyoshi needed in order to walk again, but it wasn’t something he wanted to believe. How wrong could a routine operation like that go, anyway? If worst came to worst, Kiyoshi might not walk again, but that wouldn’t stop Kasamatsu feeling the way he did so upon balancing everything out, it seemed like the way to go. It had been planned for months ahead, so by the time the date rolled around he’d all but forgotten about it, telling himself that it’d all be okay and they’d be seeing each other the moment Kiyoshi woke up.

Except it didn’t quite work that way, did it? Who had he been kidding, there was always risks involved with operations – he just hadn’t thought that the cost would be this high. It’s been a good week since Kiyoshi slipped into a coma, some sort of mishap with the anaesthetic that had put him under for good, if what the doctor said was to be believed, and, oh, he really didn’t want to believe it. He’s taken the evening shift of the bedside vigil, has barely slept since he was told, is fairly sure that he looks like hell right now, but he refuses to go.

“C’mon, Teppei, open your eyes for me.”

He chokes on the words, taking a moment to wipe his eyes and even his breath before talking again.

“You’re gonna wake up, right?”

For the first time in his life, he thinks he could believe in God, so long as this particular prayer is answered. The doctor had allowed him in this evening to say his goodbyes, but he’s holding on hope that they aren’t necessary, that Kiyoshi will open his fucking eyes, that he’ll say something stupid with that ridiculous grin on his face and all will be okay. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room are those of machines beeping and his breath cracking, body unwilling to let go of the other’s large hand and leave for the last time, but he has no choice.

Leaning over, he smoothes back the hair on Kiyoshi’s forehead and places a kiss upon his brow, gentle as he dares, holding out hope till the last moment.

“Please. Don’t go.”

**"I can’t even look at you.", 256 words**

“I know. I’m sorry, Teppei.”

He’d been told in the past that being completely honest about your actions was the best thing to do, both for your soul and for relationships in general, but this didn’t feel right. Half of him was glad he’d finally gotten it out in the open; the rest of him hated himself, but that was nothing new, was it? Sighing, he presses the palms of his hands into his eye sockets, leaning against the kitchen cabinet as he tries to think of words to explain this, to apologise with all his heart but.. But could he apologise for this? Would Teppei even accept it?

“It.. It was a mistake. I knew that, I-I really knew that from the beginning, but.. It still happened. I can’t take it back.”

Though he wish he could. It had started innocently enough, with bedside friendship as they waited for Teppei to wake up, as the days passed and there was no sign of his lover ever recovering, had progressed onto one drunken night where he had wept like a newborn child, even through the fumbled advances of the other. He hadn’t exactly wanted it, but he hadn’t said no, either, when it happened again and again, now, had he?

“I’m sorry. Please, you have to believe me about that, if nothing else. I love you, I do, it just.. It just happened. I thought I’d lost you, and he was there.”

Voice breaking a little, he covers his mouth, taking a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry.”

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Riko Aida**

**A love letter, 201 words**

_You’re perfect._

No, there was no way he could write that down – it was just too… Too much, too soon, wasn’t it? He’s in half a mind to call Moriyama for some advice. He might talk a ton of shit, but at least he looks the part. That has to count for something, doesn’t it? Groaning, frustrated, he bashes his head off his desk, wincing when discovering that ow, that actually does hurt, who knew, Kasamatsu rests his chin on the edge of the wooden surface and stares at the wall. Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt? He’d been trying to write this fucking letter for the past hour, and had gotten next to nowhere – what he’d written so far was unfortunately uptight, not setting the mood at all.

You know what? Fuck it.

If he was gonna embarrass himself, he was gonna do it in person.

Dragging her number up in his phonebook, he takes a deep breath and presses call. After a moment ringing, she picks up and fuck, he nearly hangs up, nerves choking him enough that he sounds a little like a dying animal right now.

“Are.. Are you busy right now?”   

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Hayakawa Mitsuhiro**

**Semi Charmed Life, 381 words**

It started in a rush of euphoria and the knowledge that they weren’t quite right for each other, but Kasamatsu was willing to overlook that particular thought if it meant he got to see Hayakawa smile in that dopey little way he does when they wake up together. They weren’t exactly kids any more, so there was no reason why something so simple would warm his heart in the way it does – maybe it’s because as he grows older, he spots more of those little rifts between them, when Hayakawa doesn’t feel like the future and he thinks, he knows that he’s not what Hayakawa wanted for himself.

They’re happy enough, and he’d hazard a guess to call it love – something has to have kept them together for this long, after all, and Kasamatsu doesn’t do things by halves. He’s in this till the end, though the days he finds himself wishing for a return to the day they had come together, wishing that it had been more discussion less passion. Hayakawa is everything someone should want in a partner – loving, caring, enthusiastic about spending any amount of time with you and fuck, it all comes back to that stupid smile on his face when he murmurs those three little words. It’s ridiculous, it really is – he’s a full grown man, and every single fucking time he blushes like a little school girl.

An addiction would, perhaps, describe it better, but even that sort of thing could be kicked eventually. Nah, he’s more dependant on Hayakawa than anyone else, on the way he brightens up the room just by being there, his usual exuberant self. Kasamatsu had always imagined himself with someone a little more feminine and a lot more reserved, but maybe Hayakawa is what he needs, as opposed to what he wanted, all those years ago. That’s where the problem lies; his thought processes interfere with his feelings way too much for him to be comfortable any more, so he’s clinging onto what they have rather than what they should have.

A little more time, he recites to himself, brushing his fingers along the curve of Hayakawa’s jaw as the younger sleeps. A little more time to fix things, before he gives up. He doesn’t want to lose this.

**Quiet Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character trying to calm yours down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.] 251 words**

Clearly, it doesn’t matter how many time he says the words. Hayakawa just doesn’t want to believe him, doesn’t want to let go of whatever it is that has him lashing out like a fucking child right now – and Kasamatsu really has no idea what that is – so all the captain can do is wait it out, let the brunette scream silently, let him sob for reasons unknown and attempt to pick up the pieces with an embrace. His arms are locked tight around Hayakawa by this point, his shirt is wetter than it ever needs to be and oh, he didn’t realise that sadness could materialize in such a physical way. The little murmurs and sobs and gasps that come with crying sound every so often, and each time it feels as though a spike has been drove to the very core of him.

He doesn’t know how much good it does, being this close, holding Hayakawa as though it were going out of fashion, but he hopes it does something. If nothing else, he’s not alone, right, and Kasamatsu finds himself murmuring these words amongst a thousand other meant for comfort. They can only ever be hollow, when meaning is injected with understanding and there is nothing about this he understands. Maybe he never will, maybe Hayakawa will never want to explain this to him. So long as he stops crying, so long as he’s comfortable enough to spend the night curled up in Kasamatsu’s arms.. It’ll be okay.

**Eyelid Kiss, 180 words**

One of the irrefutable facts of the universe was that the sky was blue, grass is typically green and Hayakawa is always bursting with energy. It’s a rare moment that he’s anything but, though Kasamatsu is always surprised, nonetheless, when the younger male gets that quiet little smile on his face, gentle affection all too easy to make tangible when it happens. On this particular occasion, he’s got his arm around Hayakawa’s shoulders for no reason other than it feels like the right thing to do, his lips are brushing over the brunette’s face for no other reason than – yeah, that’s been covered. He can’t even find it in himself to be mad that he has to stand on his tip toes to do this, that he has to bring Hayakawa down to his level to show the slightest bit of affection and oh, his little kohai is adorable. Kasamatsu’s lips stop upon an eyelid, careful to not press in too hard, moving to the brunette’s earlobe to laugh, a sound barely there.

“What are you doing to me.. Iiidiot.”

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Kagami Taiga**

**Fallen Down, 326 words**

To climb to the top, you had to be somewhere pretty fuckin’ low to begin with. At least, that’s what logic dictated, right? It was funny, though; Kasamatsu had never felt particularly low to begin with - disregarding the understandable bouts of uncontrollable frustration that came with defeat, but even defeat was something to be conquered in its own way. Losing a stupid fucking match had nothing on this, though – maybe, he thinks, he’s just not cut out for this sort of thing after all.

His father lay beneath six feet of earth, and solace came from the last place Kasamatsu had expected – sure, he’d spent hours of every day for weeks at a time in a slow burning apathy towards anything that wasn’t violent outbursts of fucking everything, but he figured that it’d all end in good time, once the grief had settled down and he’d gotten it out of his system. That it had taken a pair of red eyes and the stinging sensation of a slap across his face – not a punch, Kagami had muttered, because slaps were for shock – and yet more words of comfort he had attempted to block out. When Kagami had murmured ‘I understand’, Kasamatsu had a spitfire response on the tip of the tongue that found itself swallowed at the look on the other’s face, and the captain thinks that maybe, he actually does.

It doesn’t get any easier to deal with. He’s still set on permanent apathy towards life in general, but he’s not the only one in this any more, and that has to count for something. He’d feel like a brat himself, if he went and did something stupid while someone so much younger than him managed to cope – so yeah, for now? He’ll soldier on, clawing at the moments he can get with the redhead. Friendship might not be quite what they’re in this for, but that’s something he can worry about later, right?

**Firm Kiss, 204 words**

It’s not the right place and it’ll never be the right time, but things had to break eventually; it wasn’t hate he was feeling for Kagami, that much was sure. There was admiration, envy, petty insecurity about his own basketball skills in comparison to someone so much younger and infinitely more talented, but yeah – hate it definitely wasn’t. He doesn’t know what possessed him on this particular day, but from the moment he sees the redhead on the court near his own hangout spot, from the moment he challenges him to a one – on – one, from the moment they’re both out of breath and panting and the score has been entirely forgotten, Kasamatsu does know what he wants. Silently, a look on his face that calls for no arguments, the raven reaches up to curl a hand around Kagami’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It last no more than a few seconds, but he tries to convey everything within them – frustration at losing, elation of his attention, joy of his company, everything. When their lips no longer touch, he flickers his tongue against his own and tastes Kagami upon them.

“..You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for.”

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Aomine Daiki**

**Forceful Kiss, 280 words**

The alcohol had burned his throat going down, but a celebration was a celebration, and he had apparently done enough to earn it. Well, whatever – he wasn’t gonna argue with Moriyama’s logic at a time like this, when solace could only be found at the bottom of an empty bottle. Yeah, it burned, but it was easier to let go when his inhibitions were too busy struggling to function at all, never mind function effectively. By the time Moriyama has passed out, and the clock has turned into the early hours of the morning and Kobori? Kobori is just sitting there with a stupefied grin on his face, Kasamatsu decides that maybe he’s had enough after all.

He’s barely aware of dialling the number, but within minutes Aomine is at the door of Kobori’s home, an annoyed scowl on his face but he doesn’t give voice to anything, beside a gruff ‘Let’s go’ as Kasamatsu is pulled to his feet. They stumble along in silence for a while, occasionally punctuated by the scuff of Kasamatsu’s shoes against the tarmac as Aomine struggles to keep him upright, in the right position. Something like tension builds inside of him, and it seems like a good idea so he just goes for it; reaching out, he pulls the other towards a wall, barely grunting as his back hits it hard and he kisses with an intensity he didn’t think he had in him. He nips at the other’s lips, bites hard enough to draw blood entirely deliberately, so he can run his tongue along the coppery taste and, fuck – he must be possessed or something to think this was in any way good.

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Haizaki Shougo**

**Stomach Kiss 162 words**

How they had ended up in this sort of relationship, if that even was what this was, Kasamatsu didn’t have a fucking clue. He supposed it felt.. Good. He supposed a lot of things about Haizaki – it was the only way he was gonna get any solid foundation set between the two of them, after all. It wasn’t as if his unanswered questions were gonna be answered any time soon, questions like just what the fuck were they to each other, but when his head is cradled in the other’s lap in something approximating intimacy, and Haizaki has his eyes closed in relaxation, Kasamatsu supposes that there are worse things to be than unknowing, right? Rolling his eyes at his thought system, he leans in, pecking the other’s stomach – it’s the only thing in lip reach that he’s gonna kiss right now, thank you very much. Yeah, he can deal with this for a while longer. Things are fine as they are.

**Kasamatsu Yukio/Akashi Seijuuro**

**Out In The Rain: Well, this is a fine mess. The muses are stuck out in a storm, and it doesn’t seem to be letting up… 359 words**

By the time it starts thundering, lightening cracking across the night sky, Kasamatsu has managed to drag Akashi under shelter, though being in the middle of nowhere isn’t exactly comforting when the weather is threatening to get worse. Glancing over at the redhead, the captain sits on dry dirt, yawning, tugging the other down too – there’s no point in wasting energy on standing, waiting for there to be a break in the rain enough that they won’t get soaked through when trying to get to their respective homes. Yeah, Akashi is in a hotel, but the point stands.

Sighing, Kasamatsu scratches at the back of his head, surveying the damage. They’re both a little wet, unable to avoid the showers as they started, but thankfully that’s all there is – aside from the threat of catching a cold, they’re going to be okay. Provided, of course, that the rain actually stops some time in the next hour or so. He doesn’t think Akashi is going to be happy if it continues through the night, but there’s something soothing about the rain that Kasamatsu can’t deny.

Looking over at the redhead once more, Kasamatsu takes in the slight tremor of the younger boy’s limbs. Ah.. Is he cold..? Mentally groaning, the captain slips his jacket off and tosses it over Akashi’s shoulders – he wouldn’t be much of a senpai if he couldn’t prevent a little cold, right? Wondering if that would be enough, he risks getting his arm torn off by whatever dark forces it is Akashi commands, placing his hand on the side of the boy’s head, bringing it to his own chest to get closer – body heat would have to do for now.

“We’re going to be here for a while. Try and relax.”

He doesn’t feel the need to follow his own advice, staring off into the distance, watching as the lightening strikes objects in the distance, closing his eyes with every roll of thunder that occurs. He’s never been a fan of storms, but in situations like this, you gotta do what you can to cope, right?

**Aomine Daiki/Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga**

**In which Aomine and Kagami need to realise that Himuro will not give a damn about their petty issues until he’s fully awake. 448 words.**

It was too early in the morning for this shit, really. The steam from his coffee rises in front of his eyes as Himuro stares at his bed, and the two jackasses lounging across it. He hadn’t been gone for more than five, perhaps six minutes, but already they were glaring daggers and totally not fooling anyone about the fact that they just wanted to touch a little. Sighing, the raven runs a hand through his hair, rubbing an eye with the palm of his hand as he wobbles over, still weary with sleep.

“If I spill my coffee, I’m throwing you both out.”

“Let me get that for you..”

Kagami springs up immediately, taking the mug from Himuro’s hands and shoeing the smaller onto the bed again as he sets it down. Blank faced and hardly amused, Himuro does as he’s told, ignoring Aomine as he drapes an arm over his waist, tugging him closer. He doesn’t even need to look up to know the aces will now be glaring at each other; honestly, he feels more like a kindergarten teacher than the third man in this triangle they seem to have settled in.

Resisting the urge to make a snarky comment, he leans over to take ahold of his cup – he can’t drink his coffee if it’s nowhere near his lips – but his progress across the bed is cut short by the hand sliding around his jaw, firm fingers holding him in place as Aomine’s voice, low and husky, murmurs into his ear.

“Oi.. We all know who the better fuck here is, don’t we..?”

To emphasise his point, and the answer Aomine obviously expected to receive, his free hand slides down the lines of Himuro’s body to toy teasingly close to the pelvic line. At any other time, this would, perhaps, be amusing, maybe even – dare he think – arousing, but goddamn it boys you’re both pretty let him have his fucking coffee already.

“Me.”

Blunt, Himuro pushes against Aomine’s face, ignoring the tutted reprimand to shuffle closer to his steaming mug of delicious energy giver. Managing to get a sip before Kagami takes the mug away again, careful to not splash it around and cause some accidental scalding. The redhead gets an annoyed glance all of his own; Kagami should know by now that Himuro is not a morning person in any sense of the word, and doing this is a one way track to ‘get the fuck out’-ville.

Before a complaint to this effect can be voiced, clumsy lips are upon his own and Himuro really hasn’t been given much of a choice on anything that is to follow.

Brats.

He’s surrounded by brats.


End file.
